Lead Me Not Into Temptation
by Ica-666
Summary: This is a story about Dib. He is fed up with the way things are and is ready to take matters into his own hands. WARNING LANGUAGE, FIGHTS, SHOTS, GORE, ect..maybe. There will be alot going on in the future of this story...


Invader Zim is my favorite show in the world...yeah. I don't own any of it. if i get good reviews i'll finish the story if not then i'll say screw it and that'll be that XX so R&R i accept all forms of reviews, so if you're a bitch ass critic, go fo it.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

1**Lead Me Not Into Temptation**

Ica

Chapter One:

He walked down the empty, lonely streets without a thought in his head. His eyes followed a wadded up "Taco Hell" bag as it rolled and bounced over the street. Everything around him looked so dead. The sky was gray, they trees were bare, and most of the buildings were boarded up, windows broken, and had graffiti sprayed on them.

He looked up at the old rundown Delicious Weeny Corporation and sighed.

So many memories were within this run down city.

As he turned the corner, he hesitated.

Something caught his eye.

He slowly turned and kneeled by the basement window of the Delicious Weeny and smiled at whom he saw.

"Zim," he whispered to himself.

He stood up and looked around, the only entrance he knew of was at least one hundred feet up and needed suction cups or a ship to get to. He decided not to take any time looking around for another door closer to the ground and knocked on the window.

Zim's head turned to the window.

He could hear Zim shout his name harshly.

"Dib...What are you doing out here?" Zim walked to the window and pulled it open.

Dib sighed, "I just decided to take a walk...it's been a long time since I saw the city."

Zim squinted one eye. He was wearing his old man outfit. Long scraggly white beard with grey eyes and a brown hat with a dead flower popping out. As he pulled himself out the window he saw that he was wearing a tan trench coat, "Human, did you follow me?"

Dib shook his head, "No...honestly. I just went for a walk."

Zim's face was a thoughtful scowl. He narrowed his eyes and said, "It's not safe out there at this time."

Dib shrugged, "I know...but that's okay...I guess."

Zim shook his head, "Why is it that humans thoughtlessly present themselves to harm?"

Dib smiled, "It's a secrete."

He laughed slightly as bit his lip and grumbled. He looked back at Dib and said, "Do you want to come in or not?"

Dib looked back into the dead city. Across the street two black men and one white men were kicking a beaten down white man. Dib cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Zim, "I'll come in."

Zim backed away from the window and nodded, "Good choice...help me with the boxes."

Dib didn't pay attention. He did that more now that he was fifteen. He really didn't give a damn about anything, the same with Zim.

Dib was wearing a black shirt that said "Hello Fucker" with a picture of a cat on it. His jeans were dark, baggy, and torn and he wore black and white _Mongoose _shoes. His hair was no longer scythe shaped, but shaggy and down to his eyes.

Zim's voice echoed through the basement in rage, "GIR, what have you done?"

Gir laughed as he tapped his feet excitedly. Giggling, he squeaked, "He, I don' no!"

Zim slammed the box he was holding to the ground and kicked it.

Dib walked over to Zim and asked, "What did he do this time?"

Zim's eye twitched, "He set the alarm off again. All your _filthy_ protector..._people_ are going to be coming...come on."

Dib followed Zim into an elevator and motioned for Gir to join. He was dressed as Zim's little brother, or in this case, his child.

"Why would there be any alarms here anyway?"

Zim shrugged, "I don't know, I kinda wondered that myself."

Dib sighed, "So...why are you here?"

Zim took his hat off and spun it on his index finger, "Collecting equipment that Tak's left."

Dib nodded, "Wouldn't it be out dated by now?"

Zim narrowed his eyes more, "No, human. You wouldn't even began to comprehend the concept of Irkin technology."

Dib rolled his eyes, "Yeah?"

Zim ignored him. Once they got to the top floor, where Zim's Voot was, they all got out and went over to the ship, except for Dib, who wondered over to the window. He looked down and laughed, "That's almost pathetic."

At the bottom of the Delicious Weeny was a sea of police cars and officers.

Zim shouted, "DIB! Come on, we don't have time to stare."

Dib rolled his eyes and got in Zim's ship. A slot in the ceiling opened and Zim started to fly the Voot up. Once they were out of the Delicious Weeny, they flew to Zim's base.

The roof opened up and once Zim landed, it closed.

Gir hopped out first, then Zim. Dib jumped out and grinned.

Zim looked around then shouted, "What? What are you smirking at?"

Dib shook his head, "Nothing. I just like it when you let me ride in the ship."

Zim nodded, "Yes, the ship _is _pretty amazing."

Dib sighed, "Well, I guess I'm going to go now."

Zim didn't seem to be paying attention, for he was still admiring his ship.

Dib nodded, "Well, bye."

Zim nodded, "Yes, I know."

Dib went down the elevator until he was on the main level. He stepped out of the toilet and walked through the kitchen and livingroom and out the front door. By now it was complete darkness, except for dimming street lights.

Dib shivered as he walked down the silent street. He walked a couple blocks before he was at his own home. He entered through the door and saw Gaz sitting angerly at the table, "DIB, get over here, _now_, and enter you code."

Dib saw that the floating monitor of his father, Professor Membrane, was holding Gaz and his food hostage while asking Dib, "Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me?"

Dib walked over and clicked "Yes" and the two metal robot arms handed Gaz and he a bowl of taco soup. Dib took a bite and made a disgusted face, "Oh my god, this tastes like shit."

Gaz took a bite and didn't seem to care, "What do expect, he's been holding it for three hours waiting for _you _to answer."

Dib pushed his bowl away and said, "Can't you just answer for me?"

Gaz shook her head, "No."

Dib sighed, "I'm ordering a pizza. If you want some I'll get a medium, if not it's going to be a small."

Gaz snickered, "Asking me if I want pizza?" She picked up her bowl and threw it at the wall, "Extra cheese and pepperoni."

Dib stretched out his arms, "You know, I always mess things up, why don't _you _order it?"

Gaz bowed her head slightly, "I will destroy you."

"Ugh huh, sure you will."

Gaz shot him one last glare before picking up the phone and dialing the number to Bloaty's Pizza Pig. The old Bloaty's Pizza Hog was abandoned in the city.

Dib walked up to his room and closed the door. He looked around then sat on his bed. He was so tired of everything that was going on. His life was completely unbearable some days. He was so sick of the outdoors being dead, so tired of his dad never being home, fed up with his sister's bitchiness.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

That's all i'm going to post for right now...XX but R&R please...this will determine the fate of all...if you have suggestions i'm open to change so hit it hard people.


End file.
